The rapid growth of the mobile industry has produced a multitude of similar information, services, and applications accessible via a wireless medium. The challenge today is not so much to provide better content but rather in the improved accessibility of such content or service.
Throughout the specification, unless the context requires otherwise, the word “comprise” or variations such as “comprises” or “comprising”, will be understood to imply the inclusion of a stated integer or group of integers but not the exclusion of any other integer or group of integers.
A messaging system is disclosed in the Applicant's prior patent Application WO-A-02/47320. FIG. 2 is schematic block diagram showing the messaging system of WO-A-02/47320 adapted for an instant messaging application with PC-based and GSM device client types connected to the host server. FIG. 2 shows a messaging system, 11, for conveying messages between a host server, 15, and a client, 13a, which is part of a GSM network. The GSM network includes an SMS facility to convey messages between its clients using a short message service centre (SMSC), 25. Each wireless client has a network identifying number (NIN) associated with it to uniquely identify the client within the GSM network. Each message comprises a message packet, 43, including the address, 49, of an intended recipient, the address, 47, of the sender of the message and the message itself, 51. The host server, 15, may be selectively connected to a plurality of different client types, 13, via the Internet, 19, to convey messages therebetween. Each client has a client identifying number (CIN) associated with it to uniquely identify it to the host server, 15. The host server, 15, and the SMSC, 25, are interconnected by the Internet, 19, or another computer network to provide for communications therebetween One of the clients, 13, of the host server, 15, is a wireless client, 13a, and has its CIN corresponding to its NIN. The host server, 15, has an access code (AC) to uniquely identify it to the SMSC, 25, and a unique identification number (UIN) ascribed to: (i) a prescribed action performed by it, and (ii) an entity that is the subject of the prescribed action. The messages sent in message packets, 43, between the host server, 15, and the wireless client, 13a, in connection with a particular prescribed action and entity includes:                (i) a combination of the AC and the UIN ascribed to the particular action and entity as the address of the host server, 15; and        (ii) the NIN as the address of the wireless client.        
The SMSC, 25, also uses the AC in the address of the intended recipient or the sender to recognise messages sent to or received from the host server, 15, and routs messages accordingly.